Thoughts Of A Deadman
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: DARK HUMOR. MATURE THEMES. Have you ever woken up and known, without a doubt, today would be your final day on earth? If you haven't, so far you are lucky... Luckier than me. Because today is my last day.


**_Thoughts Of A Deadman_**

_by:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

Have you ever woken up and knew that today would be your last day? Have you ever woken up knowing that after today you will never get to feel the warmth of the sun against your skin or the cold of the rain against your skin? Have you ever woken up knowing that you'd never get to get married or have children? Have you ever woken up and known, without a doubt, today would be your final day on earth? If you haven't, so far you are lucky... Luckier than me. Because today is my last day.

I know what your thinking. You think I'm so emo teenager who cuts himself and cried because his family is dead. I'm not. I've never cut myself without a purpose. And I have cried because my family is gone, but not like you think. I only cry in the deepest darkest hours of my life when I can no longer hold it in.

And now you're wondering why a teenger like me knows that today will be his last day. Anyone like to venture a guess as to why? No... No one. No takers? No sadistic selfish bastards that wanna rub salt into my wounds? ... Good. Today I have been sentenced to execution. Executed because I killed two of the world's most troublesome S-Class Nin. Ironic, no? Well in the eyes of the law (Or the old as fucking dinosaurs council) because I left the village and associated myself with said villians I deserve the same fact that they got._ Bull. Fucking. Shit._

So today I will be taken out of the slimy old ceil, be given a half-decent meal and lead to a small room with a window to have poison injected into my veins that will stop my heart. I heard that they wanted me beheaded as was the old ways, but someone was able to convince them to do it the humen way... I don't know if I should be greatful or cursee them out for just putting it off. If I ever find out, maybe I'll try both and see how well that works out. What's that person gonna do? Kill me? I'm already a dead man walking.

There's a thunk of the bars that gaurd my cell. The ninja assigned to make sure I don't escape like to play little games with me. They'll hit the bars and yell and scream at me till I'm so rilled up I'll be trying to get through the bars at them. And this gives them the excuse to beat the shit out of me. Today, well today I could care less. Its my last day alive and I'm not gonna waste it yelling at those dumbasses. Instead, I calmly get to my feet and walk to the bars. They stare back at me, wondering and waiting for me to explode like I usually do. But instead I just stare back at them. They exchange looks with one another and a smile comes out to their faces. The one with the scar running along the side of his face, takes the key to my cell and dangles it infront of my face. He makes faces and calls me names. Mainly things that you would assosate with the weak. With a glance down at the chakra cuffs on my wrist I decide that what they hell. I'm dying today anyway. Might as well have some fun with these baffoons.

And as their screams fade I can feel the area in my crotch get tighter. I've always been a maschoistic bastard. Though its always been fun, I muse as I whipe away the blood from my hands and snatch the keys from the guards. I get the last laugh it seems and I walk down the hall laughing my ass off at the pathetic losers laying in the hallway. They fucked with the wrong imate for the last time. Hope you have fun in hell, I call over my shoulder to their corpses. I laugh even harder.

What do I do next with this new found freedom? Hm... Should I free everyone? Nah... It'll take to long. Should I kill some more people? Hell yeah. Can't go out without getting off one last time. Should I find her? Yes, maybe she'll help with the last part.

A casual stroll down the halls revals that I was in a cell block all by my lonesome. How lonely. Cutting me off from almost all human contact. A bitter attempt at making me beg for my life, beg for mercy. Stupid fools. I lived for years pratically alone within myself. Locked in my own cage within my mind. How foolish they are to underestimate me like that.

Footsteps coming towards me at a run. The fat ass eatting donuts assigned to watch the camra's must have woken up from his sugar induced coma and noted my absence and the dead guards. They round the corner and stop. They take in the bloody orange jump suit. (I feel like Naruto in this thing...) One talks into the walky walky hanging on his shirt, telling my location. The other two start towards me, slowly, caculating what my next move will be.

Press pause and lets take a poll on how many people think I should kill these bastards or leave them alive. You have one minute to vote. In the mean time enjoy the wonderful view of the gaurds gaining ground.

And the results are in. Votes to kill the guards: 23. Votes to leave them alive: 1. Votes to fuck them all so bad even their mothers wouldn't be able to recoginze them: 77. And the results are clear. Time to fuck'em over. And to the one person who has a heart, well... Your next.

A minute or so later, more blood and a tighter feeling in my crotch. Damn, I gotta find her. No time to play around now. They're out to kill now. So I take off at a steady jog, looking for her chakra wherever I go. I start to give up hope and think about finishing it myself when I recoginze the chakra I've been looking for. It has power, a great power. And her scent. Its close by. I stop and breath it in deeply. Its her. No one else has such a sweet natural scent of roses and lillies. Most people would think it would be sakura blossoms, but no. This scent is so much sweeter. I open the door to my right and enter. And standing at her desk, is the women of my dreams.

Beautiful sakura blossom pink hair that my fingers itch to run through. Jade green eyes that I just want to stare into for hours with my own onyx orbs. Small pink lips that I want to ravish with my own. Porcilen skin that I want nothing more but to feel beneth me. My breath comes in short pants as I feel the hard on getting worse and worse. Just looking at that petite little body make me lick my lips in anticipation.

She just stands there, her eyes taking in my bloody appearance. She must know what has been going on, but in her eyes I see shock. Maybe word hadn't gotten out about my escape as fast as I thought it would. I walk towards her with steady even strides. With each step echoing off the walls, I expect her to run away, to scream. But with each step she just stands there, watching me. Somewhere in my sick and twisted mind, I know she'll help me. Even if I have to force her.

I'm not even a foot from her when I stop. She looks me up and down and raises an eyebrow at the hard on that I'm sporting. I want to tell her to look harder and I want to tell her to do things that would scar the mind of anyone. I want her. I want her like an alcholic wants the drink. I want her like a junkie needs his fix. She is my alchol and she is my fix.

Lets hit pause again for a moment. You're probably thinking that what I feel for this girl is just lust. I do feel lust for her, but thats only a small part of the feelings I have for the pink haired beauty. In reality I fucking love this girl. She was annoying at first, one of my many fangirls that I wished to die. But she evolved to more to me, even though I didn't show it. I protected her when she was in danger. Everyone just viewed this as protecting my teammate, but I loved her then. When she tried to make me stay, well she almost did. I had to force myself away from the maturing young women that I loved. When I held her in my arms after I'd knocked her out, I was tempted to take her with me. I knew she would hate me, but I didn't care. I couldn't bare the thought that she would be here alone without me to protect her.

So now that you have that tidbit of information, shall we see how this lover (Coughstalkercough) meets love plays out?

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. She doesn't see worried or afraid at the appearance of my bloody from. Maybe it has to do with being a docotor. She makes a living divingin inside someone's guts and getting covered in their blood. Or maybe its to do with the fact that she's one of the greatest female ninja's Konoha has ever seen. Blood, death, and glory. Its the way of life for people like her. And well that used to be my way of life too. So sad how one falls from grace. If thats what you wish to call it.

"Well dear Sakura I was hoping you could help me with something." I'm a bastard going straight to hell. Wanna know why? Even if you don't you're gonna get the reason why anyway. Last time I talked to this sweet and ripe sakura blossom she slapped me for being a cold hearted bastard. I was a cold hearted bastard because I wouldn't talk to her. I would have nothing to do with her. And now... Well all I want is her.

"Help with what Sasuke?" She ask, something in her voice tells me that she's pissed at me. That maybe it would be a good idea to stop where I am before she kills me herself. But... The thing is I'd rather she kill me than some namless faceless soldier. Its sick and twisted to find pleasure in the idea that the one you love would be the one to kill you. But let me ask you, what about me isn't sick and twisted in one way or another. But in reality, do any of us have something inside of us that is not twisted or sick? Sit back and think of that.

"Well." I pause and grin seductivly at her. This grin has made women cream their panities in seconds before. But it doesn't seem to have the same affact on the one and only Sakura. So I step forward and grab her hand and hold it in my own. I can close my own hand and keep hers suggly in my own. "I want your help with this." I guide her hand down to my crotch which today is sporting a massive and painful hard on covered by a bright orange jumpsuit. If Naruto could see me now, he'd be jealous. He just hasn't heard that anything looks better on me, even orange, than on him. I am a God. Evil and rash, but still a God.

She growls like pissed off pussy and pulls her hand away. Fiesty. Oh how I'll have fun with her. "You sick son of a bitch!" She growls and punches me in the jaw. I can almost feel the bones in my face breaking, but thankfully nothing does break but it hurts like fucking hell. I don't fall to the ground like she was hoping. And in a second, I have her pinned to the wall. My breathing get harder and if its even possiable my dick gets harder as I press it to her. I can't help but let out a throaty groan.

Beneath me, Sakura struggles with all her might. Even though she has been trained by the Slug Princess she can not shakes me off with her arms pinned to her side. I can't help but smirk as she finally gives up and spits in my face. "My oh my. Such a fiesty little thing." I brush my lips against her's gently. She bites down on my bottom lip. And I taste blood as I pull away. I lick it up like a puppy thirsty for water. "You know," I say as I brush some hair from her face, "The more you fight the more I'll play and the more I'll like it." I nipped playfully at her lips. She growls again and I grin.

So now all you ladies probably hate me, thinking that a big strong man like myself should protect Sakura. Protect the women that I love. Not force her to comit a sexual act with me. Wanna know what I'm gonna tell you ladies? You think that all the men out there are nothing like me? Ever think that what you don't know about them could be like the stuff I'm telling you? You can never know, or well almost never know, till its to late.

Its at this point that I rip and I tear at her clothes. She would be screaming bloody murder if I hadn't stuffed parts of her shirt in her mouth as a gag. Her skin is a beautiful as I thought as I kiss it. I've retrained Sakura so she can't escape. After this, maybe I'll let her have her revenge and kill me. But for now... Now its my time with this delicate little blossom. The tighting in my loins tell me the final release that I've been craving is about to happen. My breaths are nothing more than pants. And Sakura... Well to spare her I knocked her out. I couldn't stand her fighing me back so hard for so long. I know she'll be beyond mad at me, but I don't care. And just as I'm about to pull out a thought enters my mind. What if I don't pull out? I know that she's not garentteed to get pregnant, but the chances are good. And leaving this world knowing that there is a small chance that the Uchiha bloodline will continue... I can't resist the temptation. With one final thrust I feel my seed spill into her womb. She a few minutes I lay there on top of her, keeping most of my weight off of her. I study her delicate face and hope that if she has my child, it'll be like her in every way instead of like me. An angel, not a monster.

When I'm pulling my pants back on she wakes up. I pay her no mind, not caring that she's about to killl me. And sure enough I feel the cold hard steel of a blade in my throat. Blood slides down my body warm and red. And as I fall to the floor, looking up at her beautiful jades eyes, I can't help but smile. Knowing that I may still have a chance, I fade from this world.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I know. Its sad._**

**_This has to be the darkest and sickest fic I've ever written. Please forgive me for any and all mistakes in spelling a grammar. And since my spell check hates me... Well I'm really sorry for any and all mistakes. _**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!_**

**_Later!_**


End file.
